A day to remember
by Freelancestoryteller
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are getting married today. Amy is the bridesmaid and the 10th Doctor is the best man and Matt Smith is a page boy and so is John! Cute fluffiness based on a dream I had! Don't ask why, it just happened!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is based on a dream I had and thanks to my friend Rosie for getting me to write this! Sherlolly established relationship with awesome people at their wedding! That is all.**

'Amy, can you come and help me with the zip please?' Molly rushed frantically, getting herself worked up. It is the morning of her wedding and she wanted to make sure she looked perfect for her husband to be. She had spent all morning preparing herself for Sherlock. She had been plucking and waxing and exfoliation and moisturising since 6 am, as Sherlock was raised in a very traditional way, he and Molly had decided to wait until their wedding night to share a bed.

'Calm down Molly, you don't want to sweat off your make-up.' Amy said. She had taken time away from travelling in order to attend her best friends wedding, as both she and the Doctor knew the couple. The Doctor was acting as best man for Sherlock, she had also heard that the 'page boys' were not going to be 'boys', but men dressed up, as the couple didn't know any children. She helped Molly zip up her dress and fastened the fiddly buttons up the back.

'I'm sorry but I don't want to look like a train wreck, my mum will throw a fit.' Molly said rearranging the front of her dress so that it puffed out a little more.

'You look absolutely stunning Molly.' A voice at the door said, which was Mrs. Hudson. Molly had asked Mrs. Hudson to be a bridesmaid also, as since her and Sherlock had been together, the old woman had been like a mother to her. The pair baked cakes together and gossiped together and acted almost as if they were best friends. Mrs. Hudson listened to her problems and she did the same for her. Sherlock didn't understand the decision, but he was glad of it, as it kept her off his case. 'Also dear, this is not your mothers wedding, it is yours. Don't let her ruin your big day.' Amy nodded in agreement but Molly just sighed.

'How can I when she is always judging me? She doesn't like anything I do, she doesn't like my job, my style she even hates my husband to be! She is only here so that her friends won't think she is a bad mother.' Molly said, trying to keep her calm. She looked at the sympathetic faces of her bridesmaids and shook her head. 'No you're right, there is no point in letting her ruin my life. She doesn't have to like it, I don't care anymore. Today is about me committing to the man I love.'

Amy and smiled at each other, then to her.

'Well I'll go and get your veil, then we can go and get you married!' Amy smiled, skipping down the hallway to fetch the veil and flowers.

'Sherlock, no! You quit remember?' The Doctor was trying to grab the packet of cigarettes from the groom-to-be. Sherlock was having some pre-wedding jitters.

'But what if something goes wrong? The cars could be late of my suit could rip or ...'

'You know most people about stumbling on words at a wedding.' John intercepted, handing his flat mate a cup of coffee.

'Pfft, a moron can repeat some words, but with the other stuff, it relies on other people.' Sherlock sighed. 'Are you and Matt set?' Sherlock asked John.

'Well I am, but Matt is having second thoughts about wearing shorts and a cap. Seriously, why couldn't you have just not had any page-boys?' John sighed, Sherlock wanted his flat mate and cousin to be involved in the Wedding, but his oldest friend had dibs on best man since the Doctor know Sherlock when he was a little boy.

'_So, do you have a girlfriend?' the Doctor asked, but the little tuft of brown curls before him just huffed._

'_Girls are a waste of time, I'll marry what I love and what I love is science.' Young Sherlock sighed._

'_You'll change your mind, and when you do, I'll be your best man.' The doctor nudged._

John, upon hearing the page boy idea sarcastically asked if he wanted them to dress up as little boys, to which the detective said yes, much to their dismay.

Matt walked into the living room of 221B, his face looking towards the ground in embarrassment. John sighed as he realised the their beige, old time outfits made Matt look charming and boyish, whereas John just looked ridiculous.

'You two look great!' The Doctor enthused, with his fashion clock a little bit out of date.

Matt sighed. 'There had better be hot girls at this shingdig.'

Sherlock and the guests were all inside the wedding hall. Since neither Molly nor Sherlock were religious, they decided that a small reception would suffice. Molly, her bridesmaid and Greg Lestrade were outside. Lestrade had agreed to give Molly away since her father had died, for which she was truly grateful. Amy arranged Molly's dress whilst Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade held each of her hands to calm her down. They headed into the main foyer, took some deep, calming breaths and waited for the music to begin.

Sherlock and the guests rose as the man conduction the ceremony (Mark Gatiss) announced the arrival of the bride. The violin music (chosen by Sherlock) began to play, as the doors at the back of the room swung open and Lestrade and the beautiful bride stepped into the room. Sherlock's eyes lit up instantly. He drank in the image of his blushing bride. Her dress was pure white, a simple bodice with a skirt that poofed out at the bottom. The train stretched out a good few meters, with the 2 bridesmaids holding it at the back. Sherlock saved the best view until last, he looked towards Molly's face, which he could tell was blushing beneath her veil. The white tint perfected her porcelain skin and emphasised her large brown eyes, which were locked on him as she walked down the isle. The crowd were non-existent as the pair looked into each others eyes, smiles growing as Molly drew nearer. What felt like hours later, Lestrade kissed Molly's hand and the placed it in Sherlock's.

Sherlock lifted the veil of his beautiful bride and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'Don't worry, the hardest part is over.' Sherlock whispered affectionately into her ear, knowing how she hates attention. She gave a small smile and whispered back.

'Anything to be with you.'

The conductor of the ceremony recited what was necessary and then announced that the pair had written their own vows. Molly smiled as she looked into her almost husband's eyes and spoke these words.

'I promise to support you whether you or right or in very rare cases, wrong.' That earned a small giggle from the audience.

'I promise to never try to change you, as you are perfect the way you are. I promise to guide you in situations you don't understand, without letting you fall. I promise to never interfere with your and John's bromance, no matter how jealous I get.' She said with a giggle, causing John to blush and the rest of the audience to laugh.

Sherlock smiled and whispered 'thank you' into her ear, getting ready to prepare what he had to say. He had to have help from John to write the vows, but they came from the heart, he just had difficulty writing them down in a way that could be spoken.

'Molly, I promise to do my best in making you happy and doing right by our marriage. I promise to always respect your decisions, no matter what they may be.' He snook a glance at Molly's mother who turned up her nose at him. 'I promise to be your family and a friend as well as a lover and listen to anything you have to say. I also promise not to leave my experiments anywhere that you would disapprove of.' Sherlock smiled.

As the formalities continued, Any noticed John beginning to well up. She pulled a tissue out of her bra (don't judge, she couldn't have a bag with her!) and handed it to the man, at the same time Matt went to hand him one, they bumped hands in front of John and smiled at one another in a slightly flirtatious way. Both so caught up in the small encounter that they both forgot about the crying man between them, leaving his tears to stream down his face a hit the floor in front of him.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Mark announced.

Sherlock tilted up Molly's chin and closed the distance between them. Sherlock created his own little room for this memory to be stored in, in his mind palace, this kiss is one that he never wanted to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony, all of the guests and the happy couple made their way to the reception room. They had not planned anything extravagant or tacky, a few tables, dinner and a band to play a range of both classical and more modern music. The tables were set out in eights, the table cloths were an ivory colour with deep blue table flowers in the centre. Sherlock originally wanted to have blue scarves tied around the backs of the chairs, however John and Molly both talked him out of it.

There was a small bar located in the corner of the room, which was occupied by Matt and John, both with a beer in there hand, John looking solemnly into his pint.

'That's my best friend gone forever.' He mumbled as he watched Sherlock pull Molly's seat out for her. Matt gave the man a pat on the shoulder and bought him another drink.

'No more after that, remember we have a speech to make.' Matt reminded him. Although it was tradition for the best man to give the speech, the Doctor couldn't exactly just reveal how he actually met Sherlock, so John and Matt had agreed to do it.

Once everyone had a drink in their hand, John tapped his glass with a fork to capture the attention of the room. Once all eyes were on him, he cleared his throat and looked at his feet, trying not to blush.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, err, thanks for being here to help Sherlock and Molly celebrate. I won't bore you with how Sherlock and I met, as I'm pretty sure you all know. I don't want to ramble on, but I know that Molly and Sherlock were made for one another, even if it took them forever to realise it, I wish you two all the happiness in the world.' John lifted his glass. 'To Sherlock and Molly.' He toasted, as the guests took sips of their drinks, Matt butted in.

'Thank you Mr. Sentiment.' Matt teased, shoving John out of the lime light. 'I've known Sherlock since we were little and let me tell you, I never thought I would see this day. To be honest, a year ago I expected Sherlock to be marrying John.' The majority of the guests giggled and nodded in agreement as Sherlock and John glanced at each other, blushing. 'But I know that Molly is open to a threeway.' Matt said, getting cocky and trying to be funny, but the audience went quiet and gave him disapproving looks, however Amy in the corner let out a snort of laughter, but tried to conceal it, Molly, Sherlock and John were all scarlet by this point. Matt shuffles awkwardly, clearing his throat. 'Anyway, I know that Molly is good for Sherlock, she is kind and you know...a girl, so I wish them the best of luck, not that they need it.' He raised his glass. 'To you guys loosing your virginity to each other!' he announced. The glass of a slightly tipsy bridesmaid went up.

'Whay!' Amy encouraged, glancing around at the faces of the unimpressed guests. 'Come on, you know you've all been waiting for it.' She tried to defend herself and Matt, but the audience just broke out into mumbles.

Sherlock and Molly excused themselves from their table to go and speak to the speech givers. Matt saw them approach and took off 'to the bathroom', leaving John to deal with them.

'Sherlock I swear, he hadn't told me that speech beforehand! I would have stopped him.' John tried to defend. Sherlock just laughed and patted John on the shoulder.

'Well thank you for your speech, it was considerably less embarrassing than the other.' Molly turned to John and linked his arm with hers.

'Also, don't feel like I am stealing him. I feel like I am marrying into your relationship a lot of the time.' Molly joked, patting John's hand.

'Molly, you do know that Sherlock and I have never...' John rushed.

'I know! I know you haven't you plonker! You heard what Matt toasted, Sherlock and I have never previously BEEN with anyone.' She giggled to hide her awkwardness. 'Thanks for your speech, it was really very sweet.'

'I meant every word.' He said smiling, kissing Molly on the cheek and pulling Sherlock into a hug that definitely screamed 'heterosexual'.

'Where'd Matt go?' asked Sherlock.

'Bathroom.' John said, ratting him out for being annoying.

'I'll be right back.' Sherlock said, heading towards the door, leaving John and his new wife to get some alcohol into their systems.

'Matt?' Sherlock asked wondering into the bathroom to find his miserable looking cousin.

'I'm so sorry Sherlock, I didn't mean it.' Matt tried to defend, but Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

'You're insecure so you try and cover that up by acting cocky and cracking jokes. It's not your fault.' Matt sighed. Even on his wedding day Sherlock was deducing.

'If you're not mad then why are you in here?' he asked.

'Well.' Sherlock coughed awkwardly. 'I am assuming that you are fairly experienced with the female anatomy.'

'What?'

'Err, you have indulged in coitus.' Sherlock tried desperately to explain.

'Speak ENGLISH Sherly!.' Sherlock scowled at his nickname, but decided to be blunt with poor, simple Matt.

'You are fairly experienced in the bedroom I presume.' He blurted, as a light bulb went off over his cousins head.

'OH, you want advice for tonight don't you?' Matt accused. 'You want something off me! Was that hard to admit?' Matt chortled.

'How come you can deduce that but not understand what the word coitus means?' Sherlock mumbled. 'I don't want advice per se, an understanding of the etiquette in these situations.' Sherlock blushed.

'Is Molly ehem... inexperienced as well?' he asked.

'I hardly see how it matters, but yes she is.'

'Well that actually matters a great deal. You see if this is her first time, she will want to take it at her own pace and be fully in control, apparently it hurts for women at first, so don't rush her or put her off, let her take control.' Matt said, trying to get mental images out of his head.

'So let her take charge?'

'No! You need to lead by example, if she feels everything rests on her, she might shy out. Be enthusiastic, romantic, lots of soppy, or as you might say 'sentimental' stuff, women like that.'

'It amazes me how thorough you can be when it comes to sex.' Sherlock sighed, 'but thank you.'

The two walked out of the bathroom and a fair number of heads turned there way, but they ignored them and headed to the bar to show them that there were no hard feelings, where they found John, Molly and Amy.

'Nice speech.' She whispered to Matt as he sat on the stool next to her, he giggled bashfully.

'Thanks, I was going for nice.' Amy smiled at him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder in a flirtatious manner.

'I hear we are in the same table.' She mentioned.

'Yeah?'

'I switched the name cards so that I am next to you.' She winked at him, Matt just replied with a charming and boyish grin.

Around an hour went by, the guests ate their various meals, the cake had been cut and photos were taken, outside in the grounds of the reception hall of the newly weds. Molly even invited John into a few when she saw him watching, looking as if he were mourning the loss of his best friend and housemate. The time came for their first dance, the song was picked by Sherlock, especially for Molly, however she had no idea as to what they'd be dancing to. The pair took their place in the middle of the dance floor and held the other in their arms. Both could do nothing but smile at each other as they waited for the song to play.

_Take me where I've never been_

_Help me on my feet again_

_Show me that good things come_

_To those who wait__  
__Tell me I'm not on my own_

_Tell me I won't be alone_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

_'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Molly kissed Sherlock on the cheek as he realised how romantic and loving the song was.

_Save me from myself, you can_

_And it's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_Tonight would never end_

She realised how much the lyrics applied to them and smiled happily, she never thought that this day would come, but a she was married to Sherlock Holmes, who she loved, as he loved her in return.

**Song- You can by David Archuletta **

**Should I continue?**


End file.
